Call of the Stage
by Alky
Summary: A simple Parkour performer in Cape Mary, you wanted to see if you had a chance on the big stage. What happens when the Stage casts its verdict and you're chosen to perform?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** Hello everyone! Recovery period, has had a benefic effect on me. Enjoy this new story, and drop me a review so I know what you think!

**_...Alky..._

* * *

**

**CALL OF THE STAGE**

**1. An amazing meeting**

"Really y/n you're worse than the artists from Kaleido Stage!" Kate, the best doctor you knew that treated fractures, dislocated limbs or muscle sprains, scolded you.

"I know. I probably have the thickest medical file in your section." you said with a half smile as she took off the medical dressing, from your left shoulder.

"You must really have a knack for getting physically damaged. I see that you are quite aware of your medical stats, which means nothing up here," she said tapping your head "is damaged, yet."

You gave her another smile and jumping of the table you did a somersault to the door, and one of your favorite Parkour **1** moves, which you had finally managed to perfect, a Cat jump **2**.

"Y/N!!! I just took off your medical dressing! Have you no respect for my work at all?" Kate admonished as you turned to smile at her.

"Of course I do Kate. Just testing out my regained flexibility, is all."

Just then a light knock on the door distracted the two of you as a girl with burgundy locks stepped inside smiling cheerfully. It wasn't hard to recognize, Kaleido Stage's starlet, Sora Naegino, in that presence.

"Hello!" she said after which she noticed you as well, waving her hand politely and bowing slightly.

"Hey." you replied with the same cheerful smile, though your motifs were obviously poles apart. You were happy to be 'ok' again so you could practice some more of the Parkour moves. It was the closest to 'artistic' as you went so far.

"Bye Kate! I hope I won't see you soon!" you laughed and shut the door behind you bumping into a tall lean figure, with long silvery locks and narrowed amethyst eyes, which bore into your very soul.

Leon Oswald, the male lead starlet of Kaleido Stage, was looking down at you with total lack of interest.

"Sorry." you said still cheerful even facing his slightly intimidating figure. Who cared anyway? As soon as you passed him you caught speed and did a tic-tac **3** on a nearby wall, and continued the momentum with a variation somersault, a Backfull **4**.

Landing safely you closed your fists with a smirk on your face, obviously proud that you no longer skipped aside. "Yes!" you whispered before realizing where you were and who was staring at you. Laughing some you ran out of the little clinic leaving a staring Leon behind.

When Sora came out of Kate's cabinet, she found Leon staring with awe at the corridor that led to the exit.

"Leon-san?" she asked as Leon frowned.

Kate who had followed Sora, also looked at the stunned man standing there.

Then as if on queue, she asked: "What did she do this time?" as Leon prompted a "We need to talk to Kalos about new auditions for members."

Sora stood there slightly confused. The smiling figure who had greeted her in Kate's cabinet just now, popped into her mind.

"Ok?"

* * *

Sitting at one of the tables on the terrace of your favorite coffee house on the sea shore, you were sipping on your drink and skimming through a magazine as two girls came and sat some tables aside.

"I wonder why Leon prompted the Owner, to call for the auditions so early." An auburn haired girl with two pony tails, a pair of fine specks, wearing a nice, cream colored summer dress; told her companion.

"Yeah, but Sora said something about some girl that they met." the other girl, that had short, deep burgundy colored hair, a light blue tank top and a pair of faded jeans, answered serenely.

Although eaves-dropping was certainly not something you prided yourself with, this news slightly distracted you.

'They can't be talking about yesterday's encounter, can they?' you thought as you got up and ready to leave. After leaving your due inside a little checkbook, the waitress left at your table, you passed by their table over-hearing one last part of their cut-through discussion.

"I have a feeling May is gonna butcher any and all candidates. Maybe even scare off whomever Leon-san, and Sora met."

As you walked away from the coffee house, on the beach, you took speed and did a series of cartwheels and variations of somersaults on the wet sand. You were so happy to be able to finally use both your arms again.

"I wonder what will be my chances at getting in if I have a whack at the audition."

* * *

**Notes**: 

**1** (Le) Parkour (sometimes abbreviated PK) or Art du déplacement (English: art of displacement) - a physical art of French origin, the aim of which is to move from point A to point B as efficiently and quickly as possible, using principally the possibilities of the human body.

**2** Cat jump (Saut de chat) - to dive forward over an obstacle so that the body becomes horizontal, push off with the hands and tuck the legs, such that the body is brought back to a vertical position, ready to land.

**3** Tic-Tac - to kick off a wall in order to overcome another obstacle or gain height to grab something. (In this context, a tic-tac is used to aid in a backwards somersault)

**4** Backfull or frontfull - backflip or frontflip with a 360 spin


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**: Yet a new chapter of my first ever Kaleido Star story. Enjoy and leave a review so I know what you like. .

* * *

**2. The girl with the amazing personality**

Sure, you were planing to check the auditions out. That was the basic idea ever since you heard two birdies chirping. Hell, truth be told, you were intrigued by it and why Leon Oswald, the successor of Yuri Killian, had turned everything head over heels in hopes of spotting you again. So why not do his fad?

But you needed a number. Something to present. You couldn't just go there and improvise. Or could you? After all a Parkour traceuses, with a home-made move, didn't seem spontaneous enough and therefore - fake. Which was the last thing you wanted to show off. Sure, a prepared number was easier to follow, but it cut down on your personality.

Speaking of which, what is a personality? Well, it's something that defines an individual and sets them apart from the rest, and which is made up of unique traits, that can fit no other person who would try to copy them. You prided yourself with a twisted, sometimes bipolar, but all in all magnetic personality.

Back on track, how could you devise a number in such a way that it would be original and 100 you? Tricky wee devil indeed.

You were in the park, in a area that faced the sea, training your arms with handstands and sometimes, during a handspring**1** you would continue with an Aerial**2** Brandy**3**. Even though, these weren't Parkour moves, you were determined to slip in some of them as well, because after all, a mix of the 'Street Magick' that you did, with some fancy gymnastics would definitely make you stick out.

"Y/n!" A familiar voice called your name, as you did a Precision jump**4** on a small pole, trying to maintain balance while testing and varying your G-center.

"Hello miss Kate!" you greeted, getting off the stub and swating a towel over your neck to wad the perspiration off.

"Are you training for the audition?" she said leaning on a nearby bench. It was rare to see Kate outside the cabinet, but even so she did have days off like any other working person, so you were quite pleased to meet with her.

"Mhm."

"You are aware that you are going to compete with other performers." she said narrowing her eyes as she stared at you.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm going there to 'compete' in the true sense of it. I'm going there to have fun." you said as Kate breathed out a little more at ease.

"So I won't have to worry about having you in the cabinet for some time?"

"I never said that. You are thinking out loud again." you laughed at the woman who knew more about the mechanics of your body, than you did.

"Y/n Kaleido Stage is known world wide. Are you _absolutely sure_ you want to audition for 'the fun of it'?" she asked you seriously as you looked out to sea as a breeze ruffled your hair as you closed your eyes.

Opening them again you looked straight into her eyes and said: "Yeah. Cause I have nothing better to do anyway. I can barely live off of the money I make for a 9 hour video shot with the Parkour."

"Be careful. I don't know if you're ready for what they work with, yet."

* * *

Stepping inside the gym-like room, where the audition was taking place you noticed several girls in leotards, which looked determined to win the audition and make it big. You were dressed casually, with a loose, quite baggy t-shirt and a pair of baggy cargo pants. Sure, you had a tight-suit underneath, just in case, although you weren't sure what to do about it. You didn't like showing off your bodily shapes and sizes to strangers. Thus, the baggy attire was all you needed for your PK moves.

A brunette girl with big blue eyes, looked as if she was ready to trim around the newbies and pick out who should go on stage and show what they have, and who shouldn't even bother. When she looked you over she was just about to snort out a 'You're kidding me', before the tall, silver-haired figure of Leon bent and whispered something in her ear, fixing you with a sharp stare from his amethyst eyes.

"Oh?" the girl, asked arching an eyebrow. She laughed some before turning to go sit down in the front row, as Leon gave you one last stare after which he followed her.

Just as you were about to line up and wait your turn, the doors, burst aside and in came Sora, clutching her heart. She was panting hard but even so she was smiling. It was an electrifying smile, that in turn made your own lips curl in a smile.

"Gomen everyone." she excused herself politely as she quickily paced towards the trapeze that was set up front and climbed it swiftly. Then Sora drew everyone's attention as she swung some, doing a series of basic moves, but still with the electrifying smile still plastered on her face. She was a magnetic girl, with just right amount of clutz, determination and dedication to the stage that even those simple moves seemed to be magick.

Indeed, she was the one that performed the Legendary Great Manuever with Layla Hamilton, and the famous Angel's Act with Leon. Sora Naegino was indeed...

"...A true Kaleido Star." you managed to whisper as something in you seemed to ignite and you found you wanted to be there with that girl with such an amazing personality that turned everything around her into vivid and live.

As you felt your breath hitch in your throat something funny happened. Something that opened up your eyes to the world you had just stepped into. An action figure sized, human looking thingamajig dressed as a jester, glowed in a golden aura right before your eyes. It had greenish flowing locks and little card covering one of its eyes, that resembled an Ace of Diamonds in card games.

"What the hell?!" you whispered unbelieving, before the alleged, strange, whatever it was spoke.

"Greetings to you. I am the Spirit of the Stage. You can call me Fool."

'Ok, I'm not going insane.' you thought poking the one who claimed to be the Spirit of the Stage, and found he was quite tangible, although you noticed some of the girls were looking at you strangely.

'I don't think they can see him,' you thought some more before gazing back at Sora who was just now descending from the rig and giving you an odd look with a different kind of smile than she had originally, when she came in.

Somewhere in the middle of the whole appearance of Fool and you trying to stitch together the information for yor mind to process you realized something. You still needed to improvise a number!

**Notes**:

**1**A handspring is a gymnastics manoeuvre with two variations - the front handspring and the back handspring. Both variations involve a 360° rotation of the body, using the arms to push off from the ground and complete the move.

**2**The aerial is simply a cartwheel executed without placing your hands on the ground. The arms are instead used to torque the body over in the cartwheel position and can be executed from either a run or from standing.

**3**An aerial where the legs are brought together in mid-air, and is landed on both legs, like a roundoff without the hands touching the floor.

**4**Saut de précision/Precision jump - a static jump from one object to a precise spot on another object.


End file.
